rockstar_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Instruments
'''Instruments '''are the important parts of RockStar Galaxy for playing music. There are five different instruments in the game: guitar, bass, drums, microphone, and keyboard. Forming a Band A band is a great time to form in Quickplay Mode. Playable Instruments There are four playable instruments in RockStar Galaxy. They always have to be enabled. There is no options to disable them. If any instruments are being chosen, the unplayable parts can't be disabled. Lead Guitar Lead guitarists are one of the playable characters that can play guitars. Guitar controller is required to play with it. They can also be the backup vocalist or lead vocalist to the band as well. Guitarists are playing a song with five colored buttons: green, red, yellow, blue, and orange. When a player tilts its guitar, the star power activates. They can also whammy the sustained notes. Bass Bassists are also one of the playable characters thay can play bass. They are required to use the guitar controller, like the lead guitarists. They have the same colored button, and the star power and whammy tips are the same. Drums Drummers are the playable characters as well. They are also known as percussionists. They have red, blue, and green as their toms or snare, yellow and orange as cymbals or hi-hats, and a foot controller for foot pedal, and two for Expert+. When a player hits yellow or blue notes, it activates star power. Lead Vocal Lead vocalists are also one of the playable characters that can sing. They have to follow the lyrics and pitch as well as they're singing a song. When a player hits the "confirm" button during a song, the star power activates as well. Lead vocalists should never allow to follow the pitch of the backup vocalists. They can also do scrolling, static, or karaoke. Unplayable Instruments These are three instruments that are unplayable in RockStar Galaxy. They can be disabled or enabled. Like for an example: if a band has a keyboardist, they'd be enabling the keyboardist. If a band don't have a keyboardist, they can be disabled. They cannot be shown in Quest Mode. Rhythm Guitar Rhythm guitarists are the co-guitarists to the lead guitarists. They can be enabled or disabled. If any guitar background can be played in a song, the rhythm guitarists will play as well. Keyboard Keyboardists are also the part of the band to be enabled or disabled. While a song is playing, keyboardists can play the instrument, even though their parts cannot be played. Like for example, if a lead guitarist chose a song "Demon(s)" by Darkest Hour on Quickplay Mode, the keyboardist will use the instrument rather than waiting. Backup Vocal Backup vocalists are the co-vocalists to the lead vocalists. They can be enabled or disabled. There's only one in RockStar Galaxy. If any singing background is being sung in a song, the backup vocalist will sing as well. Multiple Instruments Multiple Instruments can be most often to happen if a member plays two instruments. Like for an example, if a lead guitarist is also a lead vocalist, either one or two instruments can be playable, and can be shown in options.